Les Confidences d'une Gryffondor Amoureuse
by ElwynCloud
Summary: Vous êtes adeptes des héroïnes à deux balles qui n'en sont pas ? Oui ? Alors nous nous entendrons à merveilles. Je vous ouvre mon journal intime pour la première et dernière fois et... Bordel, Rachel arrête de roucouler l'Amûûûr en essayant de lire, c'est un journal INTIME ! Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui... Cher Journal,... (PS. La Cover Image est de Quinnausorus)
1. Chapitre 1 - Pages 1 à 7

Helli, hello ! Ici Elwyn Cloud et bienvenu(e)s sur ma première (et courte) histoire! On ne le fera pas dans le suspens, c'est bien une fanfiction Harry Potter avec que des OCs et quelques guests pour le plaisir de nos petits yeux ! Pour ceux qui ont le nez partout et qui (on ne sait jamais) aurait croisé ma route sur Skyrock ou HPfanfiction, cette histoire a déjà été publié sous les noms de plumes LittleRain et Heavyrain. En tout cas, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment sur ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (simple ou avec quelques critiques) pour que je m'améliore ! Je répondrais à vos prochains commentaires dans les prochains chapitres !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! :D

Présentation dans les règles d'usages - pages 1 à 7.

Je me présente, Leah Duncan, seize ans et des poussières (six moutons et deux grains très précisément…), étudiante à Poudlard, bouse intégrale en divination, Gryffondor marginale et euh… je vais arrêter les éloges ici, avant de m'enfoncer.

Comme vous ne me connaissez pas et que je ne vous connais pas non plus, faisons une présentation dans la bonne et due forme. J'ai les cheveux auburn, (hé oui, ce qui me donne une carte charme puissance deux et demi), de grands yeux verts, un nez en trompette (très légèrement, mais ça s'entend surtout quand je me mouche…) constellé de quelques tâches de rousseurs. Au passage, je suis ni grande, ni petite, je ne sors donc pas d'un poil du cercle très ouvert de la fille anodine - Rachel, fermes ta gueule, je t'entends quand tu dis que je devrais me teindre en blonde, je serai moins chiante et plus conne. Je te remercie de ton amitié débordante.

Puisque Rachel tient autant à son petit paragraphe à l'intérieur de vous… euh… ça sonne étrange à mon oreille. Je recommence.

 _Puisque Rachel tient autant à son petit paragraphe de présentation, le voici_. Rachel est une fille élancée de toute beauté qui éclipse totalement le peu que j'avais déjà. C'est une brune aux cheveux lisses comme Cho Chang. Ses yeux sont noisettes ce qui lui vaut le surnom d' _Hazelnutt_ dans notre maison. Les garçons disent souvent qu'ils la croqueraient, je suppose que cela doit avoir un rapport. Mentalement, comme vous dire ? Rachel est bonne là où je suis nulle et là où je suis forte. Faut-il continuer plus loin où vous avez pitié de moi ? –Tu es contente, Rachel ? Cool, maintenant, tu me laisses raconter ma vie, s'il te plaît. Je me fous de ce que fait Seamus. Qu'il le fasse exploser son petit déjeuner. Ta gueule, Rachel.

Bien, et si je commençais par le tout début de ma scolarité ? Je suis une Sang-Mêlée d'un père Moldu et d'une mère Sorcière, et, avec tout l'amour de mes parents, je me doutais bien que s'il y avait bien un endroit où je ne mettrais jamais mes pieds, c'était à Serpentard. J'ai donc été répartie à Gryffondor, là où j'ai rencontré la fille la plus amusante et la plus déjantée au monde, Rachel Fletcher. Cela va sans dire que depuis, nous faisons les marginales ensemble. Marginales ? Ah oui. J'ai oublié de vous dire. Potter et ses amis sont touchants, mais personnellement, je préfère l'anonymat en bonne et due forme, c'est tellement plus amusant. Du coup, de temps en temps, on se fait un raid chez les Poufsouffle ou les Serdaigle et quand l'occasion se présente, je ne dis jamais non à un détour aux cachots, chez les Serpentard. Voyez que j'ai tendances à avoir quelques préjugés.

En deuxième année, je fus malheureusement l'une des victimes de notre adoré Basilique apprivoisé qui courrait (ou _rampait_ , huhu…) en liberté dans les conduits du château. Je peux vous dire que j'ai évité de m'asseoir sur une lunette de toilettes pendant quelques semaines. Les traumatismes dans ce genre, plus jamais ! N'empêche que du coup, j'ai raté la plupart de mon année scolaire. Dans le doute, je tiens à vous préciser que, lorsque Granger regardait dans son miroir, je regardai aussi pour essayer d'enlever la trace de suie qui s'était fichée sur mon nez. Et oui, héroïque, la fille.

Ma troisième année fut des plus tranquilles, si ce n'est ma rencontre avec le turbulent Aaron Holmes - non, gardez vos cris de joies enthousiastes pour vous, je vous prie, ce n'est pas le descendant de Sherlock, mais celui de Rowena. Qui dit mieux ?). Ce type m'est tombé dessus. Oui, oui, j'ai bien dit tomber. Cet imbécile jouait au Quidditch alors que des Détraqueurs passaient par là. Devinez qui a fait une jolie chute ? Devinez qui a joué le rôle du coussin ? Bref. Maintenant, on s'entend bien, faut pas croire.

Non Rachel, je ne vais pas dédier un paragraphe à Aaron, j'ai autre chose à foutre.

Quoi ? Moi ? Egoïste ? Je rêve ! Bon, ok, Rachel, t'as gagné.

Aaron Holmes, donc, descendant de la grande Rowena Serdaigle, cerveau titulaire de la troupe. Grand, musclé, batteur dans son équipe de Quidditch, drôle, compliments, compliments, compliments… Vous l'aurez compris Aaron a un charme fou, il est presque parfait et rivalise dans le concours de la plus grosse connerie jamais dite. Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui gagne. Il ne détrônera jamais ma connerie.

Tout ce que je peux dire à l'égard d'Aaron ? Est-ce que c'est ton journal, Rachel ? Nope. Alors va chier.

La quatrième année a été mouvementée. D'abord, y a eu la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui a genre légèrement mal tourné. Tout envie de devenir gothique et de me faire tatouer m'est passée. Je vais me convertir à l'esprit hippie, c'est bien plus sain. Si Rachel et Aaron sont d'accords. Puis il y a eu le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Potter ne sait pas compter jusqu'à trois c'est officiel. Un bulgare m'a fait les yeux doux, je suis allée au bal avec lui. Je ne fais plus confiance à un bulgare de ma vie. Surtout si je dois avoir un champoing grumeleux et me trimballer une odeur de punch pendant une semaine – Vas-y, rigole Rachel, mais je serais toujours là pour te rappeler que ton Serdaigle a essayé de te mordre l'oreille pendant que vous dansiez et qu'il a bavé sur ta robe. Puis Cédric Diggory est mort.

Sur cette note d'allégresse joyeuse et parce que nous sommes tous des imbéciles heureux, passons à la cinquième année sans transitions. Le ministère et son nez long comme l'engin d'Aaron (oui, je suis toujours dans la finesse et non, je parlais du balai d'Aaron, que les choses soient claires entre nous…) s'invitèrent à Poudlard sous la forme d'un boudin rose aux méthodes disciplinaire du siècle dernier. Un truc qui a beaucoup plu à Rusard. Ce fut cette année que je tombai pour la première fois amoureuse. Le comble c'était que ce garçon n'appartenait pas à n'importe quelle maison. La maison qui par définition détestait la mienne et vice – versa. Je vous avais dit que j'étais aussi amoureuse des clichés.

Ce garçon était froid, arrogant, hautain, cynique, distant, intouchable. C'était un type grand et pâle, ténébreux. A croire, je serai uniquement tombé amoureuse de sa beauté, mais en réalité, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait ce sourire en coin amusé quand il posait les yeux sur les filles, il avait ce regard calme et intelligent de celui qui jugeait avant d'agir. C'était le plus magnifique des Serpentard, leur Prince – Rachel, je t'ai mille fois dit que Drago Malefoy était con. Ce n'est pas lui. Merde.

Non, l'homme qui avait fait basculer ma vie dans une intrépide lamentation, c'était bel et bien un des amis de Drago, le plus discret, l'ombre de Roi des Serpentard, Sean O'Connor. C'était un Irlandais aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris orage. Comme ça, vous me direz qu'il ressemble à Potter. Ecoutez, on ne peut pas non plus toujours sortir du cercle des garçons anodins. Sean était juste quelqu'un de drôle, quand il le voulait, d'observateur, de cynique et d'affreusement éloquent. Qui pouvait lui résister ?

Pas moi, en tout cas.

Quoi encore, RACHEL ? Fous-moi la paix, bordel.

Quoi ? Il est l'heure ?

L'heure de quoi ?

Rachel, va falloir être plus claire, là maintenant…

* * *

Vous connaissez à présent Leah, Rachel, Aaron et Sean. Pour la petite anecdote (oui, j'adore les anecdotes), le personnage de Rachel est en parti inspiré d'une amie pour laquelle j'ai commencé à écrire cette petite histoire. Evidemment, elle a joué au jeu des questions réponses, donc certains aspects de l'histoire ont été décidés par elle et uniquement elle. Donc je la crédite ! ;)  
A très bientôt pour la suite !  
Elwyn Cloud.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Pages 8 à 15

Helli, Hello ! I'm back ! Eh oui, la suite était déjà au chaud dans mes documents, prête à sortir ! Aujourd'hui, nos chers Rogue et Drago font une petite apparition (hiiiin comme je spoile). A présent que vous avez découvert les personnages de l'histoire et le petit monde de Leah, je vous invite à découvrir l'histoire !

En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Bonne lecture,

Elwyn Cloud.

* * *

 **Oui, j'étais au courant que j'étais un danger public, merci… pages 8 à 15.**

« **Allô, allô ! Ici Rachel, ta meilleure amie ! Si tu pouvais lâcher ton nouveau confident et venir avec moi en potion, ce serait cool.**

 **\- Groumpf…** »

Je me frappais le front de la main et me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires dans mon cartable. Puis, d'un geste de la tête, j'invitai Rachel à passer devant. Elle avait l'air impatiente de courir s'enfermer dans les cachots. Pour une fois..

Pressant le pas, nous arrivâmes d'ailleurs en avance, vu qu'il n'avait pas encore sonné. Je lançai un regard de reproche à ma meilleure amie. Cinq minutes de confidences en moins pour moi aujourd'hui. Quelle misère ! C'était quand même amusant de graver sa vie sur du papier. Comme ça, je pourrai le filer à ma fille en héritage et elle pourra comprendre à quel point sa mère n'était pas un exemple à son âge. Et à quel point j'étais dingue de Sean.

J'en revenais toujours à lui, son visage, ses yeux… Plus raide dingue de lui que moi, ça ne se faisait pas, croyez-moi… Je pourrais vous parler de lui toute la journée, si seulement…

« **Fletcher et Duncan !** » cria quelqu'un, nous interrompons dans notre course folle vers le cours de potions, au détour d'un escalier.

Rachel se retourna de ce pas, droite comme un piquet pour regarder Aaron arriver en trombe, légèrement décoiffé, quelques filles soupirant à son passage. Ah, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Rachel craque pour Aaron, la coquine. Et il m'en a fallu, du temps, pour qu'elle crache le morceau. Plus coriace qu'Hazelnutt, ça n'existait pas... J'ai bien failli emprunter du Véritaserum à Rogue, et croyez-moi, je n'ai aucun scrupule à l'utiliser sur une amie. Je suis un monstre. Et j'en suis fière. Après tout, ils iraient bien ensemble, ces deux-là. Tous les deux formidablement beau, ils pourraient être le couple phare de Poudlard, si l'on ne prêtait pas autant attention à celui que forme le duo de choc Potter/Weasley. –Mais non Rachel, pas Ron, sa sœur. Enfin merde, ils se roulent des galoches presque à chaque coin de couloir. De vraies ventouses, je vous dis. C'est absolument ragoûtant. Même que Colin à soi-disant réussis à immortaliser un filet de bave qui sortait de la bouche d'Harry. Eh oui, pour la finesse, ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut s'arrêter. Troisième porte à gauche, normalement.

Je jubile mentalement. Cette photo est tellement puissante qu'on la fait tourner pendant les soirées entre Gryffondor pour se taper une bonne tranche de rire. Je plisse les yeux et me retiens de rire (je vous laisse imaginer ma tête), quand, tout à coup, Rachel me bouscule.

 **« Tu sais, quand tu te perds dans ta petite vie de folie, Leah, il y a toujours un moment où tu fais une tronche pas possible. Et c'est toujours à ce moment que Sean te regarde de travers… Si tu pouvais à présent déplacer ton royal popotin vers la salle de Potion, le professeur nous attend…** _»_

Paniquée, je relève la tête et croise le regard narquois de Sean. J'ai envie de mourir. Maintenant. Pourtant, j'attrape ma dignité à deux mains et me dirige vers la salle de potion. Quand je passe près de Rogue, j'esquisse un demi-sourire. Jamais aucun Gryffondor n'attendait plus que moi le cours de potion. S'il y avait bien un professeur que je vénérai parmi tant d'autres, c'était Rogue. Tellement de classe, de sérieux et de froideur en lui… Une vraie groupie ! –Rachel, si tu te moques encore une fois de cette adoration, je te fais avaler ma figurine Severus Rogue. Si vous ouvrez par malheur ma valise, vous trouverez un autel dédié à son nom…

Je ne plaisante pas.

Ce prof déchire.

Quand je vous disais que j'étais marginale, maintenant, vous me croyez ?

Si le cours de potion passe à vitesse grand V, c'est parce que nous avons ensuite l'après-midi de libre, et, malgré les températures hivernales, nous allons enfin pouvoir profiter de nos balais qui pourrissent dans l'armoire depuis un mois. Aaron avait prévu de nous faire jouer au Quidditch, Rachel et moi. Bien que je ne sois pas une adepte de ce sport, contrairement à une certaine poule-mouillée – oui, Rachel, c'est toi que je vise – j'allais tout de même accompagner Aaron dégourdir son balai. J'en profiterai pour reluquer Sean, vu qu'apparemment, Drago et lui avait à peu près les mêmes plans.

Non, Rachel, je ne vais pas laisser mon écharpe au vestiaire pour que Sean ait une meilleure vue sur mon décolleté. Dans tes rêves.

Après m'être débattue cent ans avec Hazelnutt et mon écharpe, j'enfourchais finalement mon balai et décollai tranquillement vers le terrain où Aaron s'amusait déjà avec un souafle. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, le canon de beauté _**Holmes**_ me fit un clin d'œil qui raisonna sous l'étrange écho de petits cris dans les gradins et de huées – sympas tes fans, Aaron, je les adore ! Faisant une totale obstruction de ces petites furies sur pattes, j'essayai tant bien que mal de suivre les échauffements du Serdaigle sans tomber du balai. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'avais intégré la notion de l'équilibre. Restait à comprendre le reste. Seulement, Aaron était pressé de jouer et finit par mettre un terme à notre balade curative. Ainsi débutèrent mes ennuis.

J'avoue, au départ, j'étais morte de rire. C'est vrai, qui ne se marre pas en observant le fan girl d'Aaron ? Toutes ses nénettes en chaleur, accompagnant chaque action de mon meilleur ami par des « ooooh » et des « aaah » admiratifs. Si vous aviez des oreilles, cher journal, tu n'en pourrais plus. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les jeunes filles s'égosillaient dans le stade, je l'aperçus, sur son Eclaire de Feu, les cheveux aux vents, l'air concentré sur Drago. Ensemble, ils utilisaient un petit objet circulaire et tentait tous deux de l'amener d'un point à un autre sans se faire attraper par des mannequins ensorcelés. Et il volait admirablement bien. Sean… Si magnifique, si doué… Si l'opposé de tout moi (j'aime faire de jolie phrase de temps en temps – ou pas…).

Un choc me tira de ma douce utopie parfaite où il n'y avait que Sean et moi sur le terrain. Pour me sortir de mes pensées, Aaron avait tiré une balle qui m'était atterrie sur la joue.

« **Duncan, on ne dort pas !** » me sermonna-t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue amusée, et, prenant une grande inspiration, je m'élançais sur le terrain. Serpentant entre les joueurs amateurs et les débutants, entre ceux qui s'entraînaient et ceux qui s'amusaient, je me frayai un chemin rapide jusqu'au but adverse. Passant devant mon meilleur ami, celui-ci me prit tout naturellement en chasse, quand tout à coup, alors que je m'approchais des anneaux, quelque chose me happa. Rapidement, je perdis le contrôle de mon balai. J'entendis une voix crier puis, soudain, alors que j'avais l'impression que cette chute serait la dernière de ma vie, quelqu'un attrapa ma main et tomba avec moi, me faisant office de coussin.

« **Merci, Holmes...** » murmurai-je. « **J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester, cette…**

 **\- Eh ben, Duncan, tu es aveugle** ? se moqua une voix que je connaissais par cœur.

 **\- Oh… par Merlin…** »

Je me retournais et me retrouvais nez à nez avec une bouille de cheveux noir de jais et deux magnifiques yeux verts. Sean. Je ne pouvais pas tomber mieux. Ou plus mal.

« **Tu aurais pu faire attention…** » me sermonna-t-il, sans vraiment me regarder. « **Tu n'es pas blessée au moins ?** »

Je secouais la tête pour lui dire que non. Visiblement, personne n'avait vu notre chute, et si Aaron et Drago avaient bien été aux premières loges, ils préféraient se tordre de rire sur leur balai. Puis, levant les yeux au ciel, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Tout à coup, il ébouriffa mes cheveux, baissa la tête pour me regarder, et me fit un sourire narquois. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais aussi près de moi, aussi intimement. En réalité, nous avions déjà partagé un moment seul à seul, sans vraiment se parler au bord du Lac. Ce jour-là, je tombais amoureuse de lui.

« **Regarde, à cause de ta mauvaise conduite, il neige. Les nuages pleurent devant ta nullité. »**

Je levais mon tour la tête au ciel et le regardai surprise. Je battais des cils et souriais. Il n'y avait pas plus guimauve et cliché pour cette première entrevue depuis longtemps. Seulement, je savourai le premier flocon qui tombait sur mon nez et respirai la douce odeur de l'hiver.

« **Qui dit que ce n'est pas les nuages qui pleurent devant ton égo surdimensionné ?** remarquai-je, amusée.

 **\- Très drôle.** »

* * *

Puis il passa un bras dans mon dos pour m'attirer contre lui et contempler le ciel et les joueurs qui défilaient au-dessus de nos têtes. Comme un an plus tôt.

Voici le chapitre 2 !

J'espère qu'il vous aura autant plus que le premier et que vous me suivrez pour le suivant !

Je travaille sur divers écrits donc ça arrivera aussi vite que je pourrais ! Dans tous les cas, passez une agréable journée/fin de soirée et je vous remercie d'être passé !

A bientôt,

Elwyn Cloud.

 **Réponses au review**

 **Rosalie24** : _Yo Elwyn ici Lena contente de te voir sur ce site :D. Je sais plus si je te l'ai dit mais j'adore les persos d'hâte d'en apprendre plus sur eux. Ainsi que la suite de tes fics._

_ Yo ! And nice to see you there ! :D Tu es vraiment partout x) Héhé, je suis désolée qu' **A Toute Epreuves** n'avancent pas très vite, mais on va s'y faire, on ne sera jamais ce qui arrive à Connor ! Ou du moins pas tout de suite et pour ce qui est de cette fic, je l'écris plus vite que les autres, vu qu'elle est plus petite :P

Petite question à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'au bout !

Si j'ai réussi à lire la review de Rosalie24, c'est parce qu'elle était écrite dans le mail qui m'a prévenu. Comment se fait-il que je n'arrive pas à lire la review sur ? On me dit qu'il n'y a aucune review alors que la fiction en compte une ? Du coup, je veux bien connaître votre avis par MP (ou la solution !) J'ai déjà scruté les forums… et je me demande si c'est normal ?

Merci d'avance pour ceux qui pourront m'aider ?


	3. Chapitre 3 - Pages 15 à 28

Hi !

Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 3 ! Première péripéties pour la pauvre Leah qui n'a pas encore tout vu. Et subi. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus et on se retrouve pour le blabla de fin de chapitre !

Bonne lecture,

Elwyn !

* * *

 **Amour et Divination – pages 15 à 28**

Soudain, il leva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Il fronça les sourcils, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et fit une mimique adorable. Je me retenais de fondre et faisais une grimace du genre « _MOI ? Je te regarde, vraiment ? Pff n'importe quoi… T'es trooooop beau …_ ». Grande inspiration due à une hyperventilation. Puis je secouais la tête. Sans le **« t'es trop beau »** à la fin, s'il vous plaît. Merci.

Rachel me fit remarquer que je bavais. Oui, et alors ? Jusqu'à présent, nous étions toutes les deux installées dans une salle de permanence, dans l'une des seules salles encore libre du château, alors je considérais que j'avais le droit de faire ce que bon me semblait.

Comme vous l'avez surement deviné, j'étais en pleine contemplation de Sean quand cet imbécile… Fin bref, quand tu es arrivée, Rachel. Parce que bon dieu, tu arrives toujours au mauvais moment. Mais je t'aime quand même, tu m'as évité une honte éventuelle. C'est vrai que le sourire niais assaisonné au filet de bave, c'est pas très avantageux.

Ah, je crois qu'elle me dit merci.

Oui, oui, Hazelnutt me remercie. C'est déjà ça.

« **Dis-moi, ton Sean…** souffla Rachel, méfiante.

\- **Quel Sean ?** la coupais-je, bafouillant. **Je ne connais pas de Sean.** »

Rachel me regarda dépitée.

« **Quand tu mens, tes yeux louchent.**

 **\- C'n'est pas vrai !** m'indignais-je en fermant les yeux, rougissante.

 **\- Leah Duncan, je te préviens, si tu tentes de me mentir à la prochaine question, je te fais avaler du Veritaserum de ce pas. Et je te ferais avouer publiquement les plus gros dossiers que tu as enfoui dans ton crâne et qui prouve à quel point tu es tout sauf héroïque.**

 **\- Rachel, est-ce que tu es en train de me faire du chantage ?**

 **\- Sans aucune forme de pitié.** »

Et merde. Rachel Fletcher avait sorti les griffes. Croyez-moi, ne vous frottez jamais à cette dingue. Sauf si vous n'avez aucune conscience. Le problème, c'est que je n'en avais pas vraiment, à force de la côtoyer tous les jours.

« **Leah Jo Duncan…** murmura ma meilleure amie, sans lâcher Sean du regard. **Aurais-tu, par un quelconque hasard extrêmement hasardeux, des vues sur le petit Sean O'Connor ?** »

J'éclatais de rire. Peut-être trop fort car quelques élèves se retournèrent pour me dévisager.

« **Moi ? Amoureuse ? Enfin, voyons Rachel !** m'exclamais-je, rouge de honte. »

Ma meilleure amie se leva subitement et attrapa mon visage entre ses mains (en prenant soin de bien claquer mes joues) et me lança un sourire dévastateur – et bim ! Charme multiplié par un chiffre inconnu supérieur à l'infini.

« **Un miracle ! Il y a eu un miracle !** »

Elle avait crié si fort que toute la salle suspendit son geste, croyant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Même Sean avait –encore- levé les yeux de son parchemin pour nous regard, hilare. Quand à Rachel, on l'aurait cru au bout de sa vie.

« **Bon sang, je croyais que ça ne viendrai jamais…**

 **\- Rachel, tu me fais peur. On dirait ma mère.**

 **\- Quelqu'un t'a enfin tapé dans l'œil…** divaguait-elle, aux anges. **C'est merveilleux. Tu ne finiras pas vieille fille.**

 **\- Vraiment, Hazelnutt ? C'est tout ce que tu peux me dire ?**

 **\- Enfin, merde Leah, en plus, tu t'attaques à du lourd**. »

Elle se baissa vers moi et fit un sourire espiègle. Rajoutez encore quelques puissances à l'augmentation de son charme, je crois qu'un Serdaigle est en train de remplir un parchemin de bave.

« **Sean O'Connor… c'est du** _ **high level**_ **…** murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

 **\- Bon arrêtes… ça devient gênant. Et puis tout le monde nous regarde.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu lorgnes sur lui depuis le début de l'année. Comment n'ai-je pas pu le remarquer ? Tu imagines la réaction d'Aaron ?**

 **\- Tu ne comptes pas le dire à Aaron quand même !** m'indignais-je. »

Une Poufsouffle nous fit signe de baisser d'un ton ou de sortir. Rachel la foudroya du regard et se réinstalla près de moi, faisant comprendre à l'assemblée qui suivait notre discussion depuis le début que nous allions passer à une discussion privée.

Oui.

Hazelnutt peut être discrète. C'est possible.

Toujours était-il que mon amie baissa d'un ton et me regarda cette fois-ci avec beaucoup de sérieux et solennité.

« **Si tu as envie qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu devrais te magner avant qu'il ne te file sous le nez.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** demandais-je, en me demandant qu'elle allait encore être l'énormité du potin de Rachel.

 **\- Eh bien, il y a tu sais qui ?**

 **\- Je sais qui ?** répétai-je.

 **\- Elle.**

 **\- Qui elle.**

 **\- Mais enfin, assassinez-la !** soupira ma meilleure amie, excédée.

 **\- Assassinella ? C'est plutôt exotique comme prénom… murmurai-je, embêtée. Elle a aussi des vues sur Sean ?**

 **\- Non…** sérieusement Leah… s'exclama Hazelnutt, ne sachant plus si elle devait rire ou être dépitée. »

Je la regardai, fronçant les sourcils.

« **Tu sors d'une grotte ou quoi ?** m'interrogea Rachel. **Je veux bien sûr parler de Grace*.**

 **\- Ah elle !** »

Deux livres se posèrent brutalement près de moi, nous faisant sursauter, Rachel et moi. Quelqu'un posa ses mains sur nos épaules et un espace fut créé en un instant entre ma meilleure amie et moi. Un garçon s'installa et je reconnus Aaron.

« **Tiens, on parle de Grace, dans le coin,** se moqua-t-il. **Que lui vaut cet honneur ?**

 **\- Je ne parlais pas d'elle, mentit Rachel, une pointe de méchanceté dans la voix.** »

Pour la petite histoire, en début d'année, Grace et Aaron avait eu une aventure de quelques deux mois et demi, et ça n'avait pas vraiment plu à Rachel.

« **Du moins, pas en ce qui me concerne** , rajouta Hazelnutt, défiant Holmes du regard.

 **\- Donc si ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te concerne…** »

Aaron se tourna vers moi, l'air suspicieux.

« **Alors, cela signifie que c'est de toi qu'on parle**. »

Avoir Rachel comme groupie hystérique était déjà une épreuve de force. Si l'on ajoutait en plus Aaron, alors je pouvais aller m'enterrer quelque part dans le parc, en espérant que personne ne trouve ma dépouille.

« **De plus, le fait d'avoir évoqué Grace insinue que vous deux parliez de couple,** continua Aaron, fier de son raisonnement. **Donc, j'en conclus que ma petite Leah est** _ **… amoureuse.**_ »

 _Pitié non._ Pas encore.

Pas lui.

Ne lancez pas Aaron dans le débat.

Il fallait agir et vite. Disparaître sans laisser à mes deux meilleurs amis le temps de devenir mes parents adoptifs. Et de me ridiculiser un peu plus devant Sean. Dans un geste brouillon, je ramassais mes affaires.

« **Oh bah ! Ça alors !** soufflais-je, sur jouant un peu trop pour être crédible. **J'ai totalement zappé que nous avions divination à quinze heures. Je vais aux dortoirs chercher mon livre. On se retrouve là-bas, tout à l'heure. A plus tard !** »

Et comme si de rien n'était, j'avais disparu.

La salle de divination sentait la buanderie de ma grand-mère. Un mélange d'arômes amers et de parfums trop sucrés. Avec un soupçon de fumée qui piquait les yeux. Mais c'était aussi l'un des seuls cours où je tournais le dos à Sean, et parfois, je me disais que ça faisais quand même du bien de ne pas l'avoir dans mon champs de vision. Du moins, ça me permettait de m'aérer l'esprit. D'après Madame Trewlaney, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lire dans une boule de cristal que d'avoir l'esprit vide. Aussi, je tentais de lire l'avenir de Rachel, tandis qu'elle me comparait à Grace dans un flot ininterrompu de paroles en l'air. Quand soudain, quelque chose nous interpella tous.

« **On dirait qu'il va t'arriver quelque chose de très mauvais. Genre, tu vas mourir.**

 **\- Qui va mourir ?** s'écria Sybille Trewlaney. **Vous, Sean ? Intéressant, poursuivez Aaron ! Essayez d'y lire la mort de Monsieur Potter, au passage, et je vous mets un Optimal !**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas la mort… C'est une chute. Longue et douloureuse… et… je vois un nuage… Oui… C'est bien ça. Il y a un remède.**

 **\- C'est bien, Aaron, restez concentré !** l'encouragea le professeur.

\- **Je vois… Je vois… une fille. Oui. C'est ça.**

 **\- Une fille ?** s'exclama la voix perchée de Grace, quelques tables derrière la mienne.

\- **Oui…** poursuivit Aaron. **Je vois aussi… une fleur… une rose. L'amour. C'est l'amour qui te sauvera. Seulement… tu n'as que jusqu'au prochain match pour trouver la bonne fille. C'est-à-dire… Avant dimanche.** »

Toute la classe regardait Aaron de travers, comme s'il divaguait. Et tandis que les mots de mon meilleur ami faisait lentement leur route jusqu'à ma cervelle, je voyais Rachel qui jubilait, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer ne lui était pas inconnu. Je lui lançais un regard surpris avant de froncer les sourcils, légèrement agacé. Faites que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pensais. _S'il vous plaît…_

« **Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?** insista Sea **n. C'est un peu… étrange, en fait…** »

Aaron toussota gêné.

« **Oui, oui… J'ai lu ça dans… la fumée à l'intérieur de la boule…Oh, et…** (il pivota légèrement vers Harry), **désolé mec, pour ce qui va suivre.** »

Aaron soupira et prit un air sérieux avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son professeur de divination.

« **Hum, ah oui… Madame, Harry va mourir…** »

La classe éclata de rire sauf le sorcier concerné qui se renfrogna légèrement. Tandis que la prof jubilait, Aaron me fit un clin d'œil et je déglutissais. A supposer que Sean marcherait, mes deux amis étaient en train de tenter de m'arranger un coup dans mon dos, et tout ça en espérant pouvoir me caser dans un temps records. C'était définitivement la fin de ma vie.

* * *

Et voilà !

Maintenant, Leah sait qu'elle ne peut rien cacher à Rachel et Aaron. Je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir bien inventer pour la suite. J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre dans le courant de la semaine prochaine !

Dans tous les cas, je m'excuse d'avance pour cet horrible humour que j'aie. Oui, j'ai honte de la blague « Assassinella ». C'est nul. Vraiment. Mais c'est du vécu. Et ça me fait rire. Donc voilà ^^

* Oui, alors _Grace_ … Comment dire… Je n'étais pas inspirée et je suis vraiment nulle en prénom, alors j'ai fait au feeling. Ça fait un peu méchante de nanars et de comédie romantique, mais bon, les Confidences, c'est un peu de tout ça !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

A bientôt,

Elwyn Cloud.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Pages 29 à 32

**Heeyy !**

Et si on faisait un petit point sur Leah ? Je me suis rendue compte, en me relisant, que j'avais vieillie ma petite Gryffondor d'un an en trop pour que Rogue soit toujours Monsieur Potion. Du coup, navrée, mais je vous annonce qu'elle n'a que quinze ans…. ^^' Bref, ce chapitre changera un peu de ceux de d'habitude, mais j'espère qui vous plaira toujours autant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Petite interlude journalière ! – Pages 29 à 32**

Cher Journal,

Ce soir, je t'écris à la lumière d'une chandelle, tranquillement installée dans un lit d'infirmerie. Mais pas de panique ! Tout va bien ! Enfin presque. Enfin je crois. Comment suis-je arrivée, ici ? Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que ma mémoire est trouble et bon dieu, j'aurais aimé que Rachel ne vienne jamais s'asseoir au bout de mon lit pour me le raconter.

J'aurais perdu connaissance en divination. D'après Hazelnutt, je suis devenue très pâle et d'un coup, je gisais par terre. Et pour rajouter une couche de peinture sur la façade dégradée que je suis, ma meilleure amie a insisté pour me raconter qu'ensuite, j'aurais roulé comme une pierre, tombant de deux niveaux d'estrades. Je n'y croyais jusqu'à ce que cette saleté de Rachel appuie sur mes bleus. Un jour, je me vengerai. Je deviendrai aussi belle et intelligente qu'elle et je me vengerai, foi d'une Leah enragée.

Puis Aaron est arrivé. Et là, j'ai eu envie de lui faire avaler la bouteille entière de lotion capillaire du professeur Rogue – je vous jure que je l'ai vu en utiliser, un jour ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de cet imbécile. Oh oui, c'était adorable. _Merci_ Aaron d'avoir créé une fausse prophétie sur Sean pour qu'il vienne et me saute dans les bras. Ensuite, nous nous marierons et nos témoins seront un chat enragé et une armoire qui tombe toute seule. Un véritable conte de fée.

Bon, je ne lui ai pas dit comme ça. Parce qu'Holmes n'a pas toujours conscience du sarcasme. Mais là… _Raaah !_ Une microseconde plus tard, il m'expliquait que je n'avais plus qu'à prendre mon courage en main pour développer un plan d'attaque à la Leah Duncan. Bien sûr, je n'en ai aucun. Sinon, ce serait vraiment trop facile.

Lorsqu'ils m'ont laissé, Sean, Draco et Crabb entrait dans l'infirmerie, suivis par un Goyle qui se tenait par les côtés, le visage aussi livide que le mien. Je retenais donc une blague douteuse sur une histoire de fond de teint et disparaissais presque sous ma couette. Mission numéro une du plan d'attaque à la Leah Duncan : Ne Surtout Jamais Croiser Le Regard De Sean.

Mission validée.

Pour me récompenser de cet acte de bravoure, madame Pomfresh m'assigna Goyle. Ô joie que d'entendre ses flatulences tout au long de la nuit, sans avoir de rhume pour m'éviter d'avoir à profiter de l'odeur en plus. Que de plaisir et de bonheur dans cet instant où deux êtres auraient pu converser sur les joies et les malheurs de l'amour.

Je divague. Ce doit être lié à l'indigestion de mon voisin. Merci Goyle, je me rappellerai de cette nuit comme l'une des meilleures de ma vie.

Enfin, à présent, j'aimerais te confier quelque chose, cher journal. Quelque chose qui va te prouver que je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de Sean sur un coup de tête. C'était l'année dernière. Ce jour-là, quelque chose avait bouleversé mon équilibre intérieur, avait renversé mon cœur et tordu mon estomac. Ça avait si violent que j'avais disparu toute la journée. J'ai encore du mal à me rappeler ce qui avait causé ceci, et je crois qu'avec le temps, j'avais préféré l'oublier. Toujours était-il que j'avais trouvé refuge dans un coin du Parc où l'on peut se dissimuler des autres et qui est si peu connu que sa fréquentation avoisinait le nombre de petit ami que j'ai eu au cours de ma vie, excepté le Prince Charmant –donc zéro.

Seulement, quelqu'un d'autre connaissait cet endroit et je vous le donne dans le mille. C'était Sean. Il était apparu derrière les arbres en silence, si bien que j'eus la peur de ma vie quand il me fit signe qu'il était là. Je m'étais vivement retourné et j'avais croisé son regard. Nous avions parlé quelque fois ensemble. Mais tout semblait nous éloigner. Il avait ses propres idées, communes à de nombreux sorciers que je n'appréciais pas toujours, et moi les miennes. Nous construisions notre vie sur des chemins parallèle, sans penser qu'un jour il se croiserait.

Ce jour-là, le soleil déclinait à peine quand nous échangeâmes nos premiers mots. Là encore, il n'y avait rien de bien profond. Puis il s'était tourné vers moi, et d'un ton absolument sérieux, m'avait invité à me confier à lui. Je n'en revenais pas. Et je n'en revins pas quand je me mis à lui parler de la femme brillante qu'avait été ma tante et de la manière dont elle était morte. Morte parce qu'elle était une Née-Moldue et qu'elle avait croisé un de ses hommes qui n'avaient pas la main morte sur le sortilège Impardonnable. Il m'écouta sans broncher, impassible, les yeux plongés dans le lac. Puis, alors que je continuais de parler dans le vide, me libérant peu à peu de mon poids, Sean passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui.

« **Tu verras, un jour ils le payeront**. » avait-il murmuré.

Le silence retomba et je ne pus décrocher mon regard de ce garçon. Cet instant avait été le deuxième chamboulement de ma journée.

Je me surpris à l'observer un peu plus tous les jours. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

J'en tombais amoureuse. Parce que je voyais en lui ce que beaucoup de filles ne pouvaient pas voir, trop penchée sur son physique. Je voyais ce garçon qui rêvait de voir Potter gagner sa guerre. Je voyais ce garçon sincère, que je retrouvais de temps en temps sur mon rocher, dans notre cocon, dans notre îlot du rêve.

Et…

Mince Pomfresh fait sa ronde de vingt-deux heures. Je ferais mieux d'éteindre, si je ne veux pas éterniser mon séjour ici.

J'espère pouvoir te confier très vite la suite de l'histoire, cher Journal.

Et n'oublie pas, si je t'ai ensorcelé, ce n'est pas pour que tu laisses Rachel t'ouvrir si facilement !

Bon sang, comment Goyle peut-il produire ce genre d'odeur !

Je veux retourner dans mon dortoir !

* * *

 **Et voilààà !**

Le chapitre 4 est pondu !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

N'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions, j'y répondrais par MP ou sur les prochains chapitres ! A très bientôt !

Elwyn.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Pages 33 à 39

Hi !

A partir de maintenant, je ferais mon blabla uniquement en fin de chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **L'ironie du sort...euh mais en cours de potion ! - Pages 33 à 39**

Après une nuit partagée avec Goyle et ses douces flatulences, je pouvais enfin retourner en cours. Et que Merlin soit béni, le premier cours du mardi était potion. Pourquoi devrai-je bénir Merlin pour la potion ? Parce que Rogue. Oui, oui. Rogue.

Rachel ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais ravie de retourner en classe. Moi non plus. Je n'avais jamais aimé les cours, mais je supportais encore moins la quarantaine. Alors, quand ce matin, Pomfresh était venue avec son sourire maternel pour me dire que je pouvais sortir de l'infirmerie, je m'étais précipitée à l'extérieur avec une joie non-dissimulée. Sous les vivats de Goyle qui grognait – sûrement sa manière à lui de m'encourager et de faire face au terrible sort que mes deux meilleurs amis m'avaient jeté. Comme je suis ingrate, je suis partie sans le remercier. Mais bon, pour me défendre, j'aimerais quand même souligner qu'il m'a parfumé toute la nuit. Oui, j'insiste dessus. Oui, c'est un traumatisme.

Toujours était-il que j'aimais les cachots. Surtout la salle de potion. Là, on était plongé dans une atmosphère tamisée et agréable, réchauffé par la chaleur des chaudrons qui bouillonnent et en total admiration devant les couleurs que prennent nos potions. Et surtout, Sean et moi étions à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Il était devant, j'étais coincé quelque part dans le fond de la salle, à tartiner les mains d'Aaron avec de la morve de troll violette. Mon activité favorite.

Et pourtant, quelqu'un, quelque part, avait signé mon arrêt de mort. Est-ce que c'était Rogue ? Est-ce que c'était Aaron et Rachel ? Ou était-ce simplement ce destin de merde qui me lorgnait en se demandant dans quelle situation j'aurais le plus l'air d'une dinde. Toujours était-il (que j'aime cette formule) que je me retrouvais face à un devoir en groupe avec un partenaire tiré au sort. Et parmi tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce, il fallait que je tombe sur lui.

« **Oh… Bah ça alors, Leah…** avait murmuré Rachel, presque amusée.

\- **Si tu fais un commentaire, je m'arrange pour que ta gueule d'ange se transforme en une espèce de masse informe**. »

Rachel explosa de rire ce qui attira le regard foudroyant du professeur qui finit par hausser les épaules et passer son chemin, son sans forcer Hazelnutt à rejoindre son partenaire. Elle avait tiré Ronald Weasley. Elle avait eu de la chance. J'aurais aimé tiré le nom d'Aaron. Avec lui, je m'assurais un optimal au devoir et une bonne tranche de rigolade. Avec Sean, je risquais de faire exploser le château parce que j'étais éprise de tremblement. Et si je m'évanouissais ? Oh, oui ! Je veux tomber dans les pommes encore une fois ! Retourner à l'infirmerie, m'allonger dans les draps et…

Mon dieu non. Pas l'infirmerie. Pas avant que la pièce n'ait été aérée.

Quand je déposais mon cartable avec beaucoup de grâce et de féminité – ou pas – à côté de celui de Sean, il me regardait avec ce même regard insupportable qui en disait long sur notre relation. Vous ne voyez pas ? Oh, je vais vous faire la traduction !

 **Regard de Sean** : Tiens, Tiens, Leah Duncan.

 **Mon Regard** : Oh Sean. (à lire avec beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'ironie.)

 **Regard de Sean** : Toujours aussi silencieuse.

 **Mon Regard** : On ne va pas changer nos habitudes, hein !

 **Regard de Sean** : Victime.

 **Mon Regard** : Hé !

Et puis il ricanait, l'air de rien.

En réalité, il m'avait habitué à un Sean qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Du coup, j'avais pris l'habitude de ne pas lui dire grand-chose. Et ce fut sans parler que nous décidâmes de mettre la main à la pâte – enfin vous aurez compris l'image.

Ironie du sort, aujourd'hui, nous étudiions un dérivé de l'Amortensia. Une prédiction à deux balles, un philtre d'amour…et la suite ? Ai-je vraiment été une horreur dans mes précédentes vies ? Quand soudain, alors que Sean allait peser la poudre de racine de rose, il finit par remettre le paquet et me regard, perdu dans ses pensées.

« **D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui est le plus douloureux ? Embrasser une fille ou tomber de son balai pendant un match ?** »

J'avais déglutis tellement fort que j'en avais mal à la gorge. Frôlant une attaque cardiaque de peu, je remerciais l'obscurité bénéfique de la salle de potions qui cachait les plaques rouges apparues sur mes joues.

« **Euh…**

 **\- Sincèrement !** insista-t-il.

 **\- Bah… Tout le monde sait que… embrasser une fille, ça déchire de ouf tellement ça fait mal.** »

Pour cette réplique absolument stupide, je me pendrai sept fois d'affilées. C'est promis.

« **Bon, bah je vais tomber de mon balai, après tout, ce n'est qu'une…**

 **\- Non ! Surtout pas !** m'indignais-je, renversant un bocal de pattes d'araignées par terre. »

Confuse, je me penchais pour rattraper mon erreur quand il s'abaissa à son tour. Ses mains frôlèrent les miennes, alors qu'il m'aidait à ramasser les membres d'arachnéens éparpillés partout. Je relevai la tête surprise et croisais son regard hilare.

« **Tu ne veux pas que je tombe ?** murmura Sean en me faisant une mimique adorable et si odieuse en même temps. »

Je me redressais, ignorant le garçon.

« **Pff… N'importe quoi. Pour qui tu t'es pris ?** »

Je l'entendis ricaner alors qu'il se relevait. Nous continuâmes la potion dans une atmosphère tendue qui me faisait rater la moitié de mes calculs. Déjà que je ne brillais pas dans le domaine, si en plus j'étais déconcentrée. Sans compter le soutient admirable de ma meilleure amie qui levait les pouces en l'air dès que je me tournais vers elle. Et Aaron qui était hilare, en compagnie d'un Poufsouffle, quelques tables plus loin. Mes amis étaient en or. Encore de l'ironie.

« **Tu y crois-toi, à ce qu'Aaron a prédit ?** me demanda Sean en découpant soigneusement des fèves.

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Moi, j'y crois pas trop,** me confia-t-il, plus sérieux.

 **\- Pourtant, ça pourrait être drôle !**

 **\- Ouais, mais l'avenir, tout ça, tout ça…**

 **\- Parfois, tu devrais.**

 **\- On aurait plus dit qu'Aaron voulait rendre service à une fille. »**

Et à ces mots, il me lança un regard appuyé. Je ricanais nerveusement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce type me déstabilisait.

« **T'imagine même pas combien de filles souhaiterait que tu leur donne leur premier baiser !** murmurai-je, en comptant mentalement ce fameux nombre.

 **\- Tu en fais partie ?** me demanda-t-il. »

Je me coupai. La surprise m'avait fait lâcher le couteau et j'avais rapidement porté mon doigt aux lèvres pour recueillir la petite goutte de sang. Et cet imbécile trouvait ça amusant ?

« **Non…** grognais-je, tentant vainement de mentir. **Si je devais embrasser quelqu'un en premier, je préférais mille fois embrasser mon reflet dans le miroir.** »

Leah Duncan, je te félicite ! Tu viens juste de détruire ta seule et unique chance d'être embrassée par Sean. Si ce n'est pas un exploit ?

« **Attends… Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ?** me questionna-t-il, ayant presque l'air choqué.

 **\- Non… C'est grave, docteur ?**

 **\- Bah, c'est inquiétant.**

 **\- Je te remercie de souligner le fait que je n'aie jamais eu de relation amoureuse.**

 **\- C'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas ça de toi.**

 **\- T'as cru que j'étais une tombeuse du genre Grace ? »**

Sean se retint de rire et m'adressa un clin d'œil. Il était bavard aujourd'hui et je ne savais pas si c'était bénéfique ou tragique. J'essayais de me reconcentrer sur la potion. J'y étais presque arrivée, quand je sentis le regard pesant de mon acolyte sur moi. Il avait l'air tellement absorbée que j'hésitais à le réveiller. J'avais envie de lui étaler de la graisse de troll violette sur la main. Non, Aaron serait jaloux.

« **Si je dois sortir avec une fille, je veux qu'elle me résiste…** murmura-t-il, soudain, en me délaissant du regard. **Ce serait bien plus amusant comme relation qu'une fille qui se jette dans tes bras dès les premières secondes… J'ai envie d'une petite amie différente des autres. Une qui ne me voit pas que physiquement et populairement.**

 **\- Ah. Donc tu veux qu'elle te résiste ?** répétai-je plus pour moi que pour lui, me fichant totalement du reste de sa tirade.

 **\- Mouais. Passe-moi la Veracrasse, s'teuplaît.**

 **\- Non. »**

Je l'ignorai superbement ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

« **Serait-ce de la résistance ?**

 **\- Peut-être** »

Il me fit un regard de chien battu et quémanda la poudre de Veracrasse d'un signe de tête désespéré. J'essayai de ne pas rire et l'attrapai.

 **« Tu me donnes quoi en échange, Serpentard ?**

 **\- Un détail croustillant sur ma vie, Gryffondor.**

 **\- Mais encore ?**

 **\- La fille que j'aimerais embrasser n'est pas une Serpentard, elles ne sont pas du tout mon genre** , révéla-t-il, cynique »

Surprise, je lui tendais la poudre. Il me remercia avec un clin d'œil. Génial ! Je pouvais éliminer un quart de la population féminine de Poudlard. Et figurez-vous que j'étais encore en course !

* * *

Chapitre 5 fini !

Bon, bon, Leah est un peu maladroite. Et pas très douée à l'oral.

Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime !

Avant tout, j'aimerai juste dire que la mort d'Alan Rickman m'a rendu triste, ce pourquoi j'ai décidé de lui écrire un hommage à travers l'un de ses plus grands rôles : celui de Snape !

Il n'y avait pas meilleur personne pour ce rôle. Jamais un personnage de roman n'a été si bien représenté à l'écran. Il a rendu les adaptations magiques et je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir accepté ce rôle ! Dans tous les cas, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle arrivera !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et que vous aurez envie de réagir !

Je ne sais pas encore quand la suite sortira !

A très bientôt au détour du journal intime de Leah !

Elwyn Cloud !


	6. Chapitre 6 - Pages 39 à 42

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Ne jamais se fier aux apparences – Pages 39 à 42**

Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. Il fallait bien que la sortie à Pré au Lard arrive. Un après-midi à flemmarder aux Trois Balais, pendant que le feu réconfortant de la taverne vous réchauffait vos doigts de pieds gelés par une quinzaine de minute de marche éprouvante dans la neige. Car oui il avait neigé. Et il n'y avait rien de plus romantique que la neige. Comme cette fois-là, au terrain de Quidditch.

Rachel me fait les gros yeux. On dirait que cette introduction guimauve lui déplaît. Et alors ? C'est mon journal !

J'avais attendu cette sortie avec une telle impatience que j'en avais presque oublié que nous étions vendredi après-midi et que d'ici deux jours, Sean subirait la terrible malédiction d'Aaron. Après tout, avec le froid, les joueurs avaient deux fois plus de chances de tomber, n'est-ce pas ? A souhaiter le mal de Sean pour qu'il m'embrasse, je devenais une psychopathe. Je t'en prie, Aaron, souligne que j'en étais déjà une avant, ça me flatte. Après tout, j'avais une chance sur quinze d'être la bonne, si ce n'était pas génial !

Rachel, me rappeler que Grace est toujours en course me donne envie d'aller sauter par-dessus la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie. Donc baisse d'un ton et occupe-toi de ton devoir d'astrologie.

Je me réjouissais déjà de ce qui allait se passer dimanche. Après la discussion que nous avions eu en potion, je m'étais emballée – non, pas dans un papier cadeau – à l'idée qu'il se comportait de façon différente avec moi. Il avait été… comment dire ? Aguicheur ? Non Rachel, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu penses, bon sang de bon soir ! Si tu ne finis pas ce foutu devoir, on ne partira jamais. Et comme Rachel perdait son temps à se faire des films à ma place, nous partîmes sans qu'elle ait fini de dessiner la constellation demandée par le professeur Firenze. Bien fait pour toi, sale entremetteuse.

« **Alors vous restez toutes les deux à Poudlard pour Noël ?** se rejouit Aaron qui semblait vraiment heureux de voir qu'il aurait de la compagnie.

\- **Ma mère et mon père sont parties fêter leur vingt et un an de mariage en France** , confia Rachel qui semblait énervée à l'idée d'être écartée d'un tel voyage.

\- **Si je laisse Rachel seule, elle va faire des bêtises, il faut que je veille sur elle !** confiais-je à un Aaron hilare.

\- **Des bêtises ?** s'indigna l'intéressée, manquant de renverser sa Bièreaubeurre qui valsa avec le bord de la table avant d'être rattrapé de justesse par une personne qui passait par là.

\- **Attention !** »

Nous relevâmes tous la tête, très surpris. Et puis je croisais son regard. Par. Merlin. Ce qu'il était beau, avec cet étincelle dans les yeux.

« **Alors,** murmura Sean, **tu es prêt pour dimanche Aaron ?**

 **\- Evidemment. Serdaigle va vous faire mordre la poussière !** se vanta le garçon avec très peu d'humilité.

 **\- Tu oublies que je serais contre toi !** murmura Sean, en me lançant un regard appuyé. **Sauf si je tombe de mon balai. »**

Ç'aurait été parfait, si Rachel n'avait pas capté ce regard et m'avait envoyé son pied dans le tibia. Ma réaction ? Et une grimace indignée qui me fait ressembler à un merlan, une ! Je plonge mon regard dans la Bièreaubeurre face à moi, rougissante. Pourquoi fallait-il que Rachel gâche toujours tout ?

« **C'est vrai ça, Leah, ce serait vraiment bête si Sean tombait de son balai…** souligna Aaron avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. »

Je me tassais sur mon siège. Aaron, 1. Discrétion, 0. Dans ce match haletant pour ma dignité, l'équipe Aaron/Rachel mène la partie, en détruisant absolument toutes les défenses de Leah qui peine à garder ne serait-ce qu'une once de superbe devant l'élu de son cœur. J'espère que personne n'a parié sur moi. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de votre argent de poche.

« **Leah ?** m'appela Rachel, en me secouant l'épaule. **Tu rêves ?**

 **\- Ah… euh… non !** me ressaisisais-je.

 **\- Alors, si je devais tomber, Leah…** insista Sean. »

J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène pas plus tard qu'hier. J'haussais les épaules et tentais de ne pas me laisser tenter de lui crier que je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe en me jetant de ses bras.

« **Je te l'ai déjà dit !** me défilais-je.

 **\- C'est vrai…** souffla-t-il un peu déçu. **Bon, ben, à une prochaine fois, alors !**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas rester ?** s'exclama soudain Rachel, avec espoir, plus pour moi qu'elle.

 **\- Non, j'ai encore une course à faire et puis ensuite je rentre.**

 **\- Ah, tant pis… »**

Et Sean nous quittait sans même m'accorder un regard. Par contre, deux paires d'yeux très très mécontentes me fixaient. Visiblement, Aaron et Rachel n'avaient pas apprécié que je jette à l'eau tous leurs efforts.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, quand vous étiez en cours de potion ?** demanda Rachel, l'air menaçante.

 **\- Bah que… qu'il fallait pas… qu'il pense… que… que… que…**

 **\- Crache le morceau !** m'incita Aaron.

 **\- Bah je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pense qu'il était important et que je me ferais un sang d'encre s'il tombait.**

 **\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?** s'égossila Hazelnutt.

 **\- Bah ce que je viens de te dire. Mais je l'ai dit autrement.**

 **\- Sors !** m'ordonna Aaron, dépité. **Sors et cours le rattraper avant que je ne jette un sort !**

 **\- Mais quoi ?**

 **\- Comment tu veux qu'il craque pour toi si tu le jettes, petite imbécile !** me sermonna ma meilleure amie.

 **\- Bah…**

 **\- Leah Duncan, tu sors et tu cours chercher l'homme de ta vie pour lui voler un baiser passionné. Sinon, je fais un malheur !** cria Aaron. »

Pour une fois, personne n'eut besoin de répéter quoique ce soit. J'attrapais ma veste, l'enfilai dans la précipitation et courrait à la sortie, le feu au fesse. Ils avaient raison. Question tactique, j'étais nulle à chier. J'étais raide dingue de lui et j'essayais de le convaincre du contraire. Comment pouvais-je espérer qu'il comprenne, si je m'évertuais à toujours tout gâché ? Cette fois-ci, j'allais me prendre en main. Me prendre en main et changer le cours des choses. Avoir la balle dans mon camp.

Une fois dehors, je regardais de tous les côtés quand je finis par apercevoir sa silhouette, quelque part sur ma gauche. N'écoutant que mon cœur, je me précipitais dans cette direction et m'arrêtais quand il rentrait dans une petite boutique, à l'angle nord de la rue commerçante. Je me plaquai contre un mur et arrêtai de respirer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortait un petit paquet à la main. Comme il semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, je voulus me précipiter pour lui parler. Dans cet engouement soudain, je marchai sur mes lacets et tombai la tête en avant dans la neige. Quand je relevais la tête, Sean n'était plus seul.

 **« Non ! »**

J'avais crié, aussi, je roulais sur moi-même pour me cacher derrière l'angle, tout en jetant un œil à la scène. C'était une fille. Pire. C'était Grace. Et elle venait de déposer un baiser léger sur la joue de Sean. Je constatai avec horreur que je m'étais faite doublée. Que j'avais perdu ma chance. Et soudain, je me suis sentie profondément idiote. Allongée dans la neige, encore plus rouge qu'une tomate, à se demander ce que je faisais là… Probablement rien, maintenant. Vu que j'avais perdu tout espoir à l'idée qu'un jour, Sean dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je finissais par me relever, frottant mes vêtements pour faire tomber la neige. J'allais rentrer, prendre une douche et disparaître sous mes couvertures. De toute manière, je m'étais emballée pour une prédiction qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Et à présent, je ressentais l'amertume de l'échec. Tout était terminé.

* * *

Eh bien… Voilà ! Joie.

Joie. Joie. Joie. La petite Leah descend de son petit nuage. Y aura-t-il une suite ? héhé.

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions !

Elwyn.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Rosalie24 :** Coucou Leah toujours aussi gracieuse xD. En tout cas j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, Sean n'aime pas les filles de Serpentard hein, intéressant. Trop hâte que ces deux là s'embrasse (car on va pas se mentir si on lit cet fic c'est juste pour ça et parce que c'est drôle XD) Bref à bientôt pour la suite (et ton OS).

Reponse : Eh oui, Sean n'aime pas les filles de Serpentard ! Haha, bah maintenant, tu es servie… L'OS est en cours, lentement, mais sûrement.

Guest : Wow! Je veux un Sean dans ma vie!

Réponse : Wow. Bah, si tu veux, j'en ai un carton plein dans ma cave. C'est pas cher (juste quelques Gallions) et en plus, c'est super sexy. X)


	7. Chapitre 7 - Pages 42 à 50

**Hellow ! ~**

 **Malgré la fièvre, la toux et le rhume, je vous ai pondus un chapitre des Confidences. Je suis tellement fière de moi que j'aimerais qu'on ne me tape dessus pour les éventuelles fautes ! Mais tout d'abord, réponse au review :**

 **Rosalie 24** : Mais mais GRACE LAISSE SEAN TRANQUILLE IL EST A LEAH ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRE! Sinon ton histoire est toujours aussi drôle et Rachel et Aaron sont formidable! Et t'a intérêt à ce que Grace se fasse rejeter par Sean!

 _Bon, bon, tout est pas dit dans ce chapitre, et Rachel et Aaron sont ravis du compliments ! Ils te font même des petits bisous._

 **Carolily29** : J'adore ta fiction ! J'ai trop hâte de lire la suite ! Tu comptes la poster quand ?

 _Ah merci, c'est vraiment trop gentil ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début !_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Entrée dépressive à l'orée d'une feu qui ne veut même pas s'emballer, tout en écoutant les Bizar's Sisters chanter leurs caprices amoureux qui se finissent mal – Pages 42 à 50**

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi. Samedi gris. Samedi pipi.

Voilà à quel point j'en suis réduit. Et Rachel qui me regarde horrifiée, en se demandant comment j'ai pu écrire une telle atrocité dans mon propre journal. Moi aussi je me le demande. « Ce n'est qu'un baiser sur la joue ! Ça ne veut rien dire ! » me répète-t-elle à longueur de journée, comme si j'étais la dernière des abruties. Mais tiens, donc ! Je suis la dernière des abruties. Mais Hazelnutt ne connaît pas la dépression amoureuse. Hazelnutt a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait des hommes qui la courtisaient. Et moi, je suis la fille nulle qui n'a jamais embrassé personne. La prochaine fois que je vois Goyle, je me jette sur lui et je l'embrasse avec la langue. A partir de cet instant précis, je serais une harceleuse de niveau cent et on ne me demandera plus jamais de danser, pendant nos fêtes dans la salle commune et bon sang, tourne-disque, cesse de tourner. Je ne veux plus entendre dire qu'on t'a brisé le cœur… Enfin pas à toi. Mais à la chanteuse. Et puis merde, maintenant, je parle à un tourne-disque. Manquait plus que ça.

Lorsque je dépressionne (quoi ce verbe n'existe pas ? Et alors ?), je passe par plusieurs phases. La première s'appelle la phase « Leah la pleureuse ». Bon okay, c'est Rachel qui a nommé mes phases. Elle n'a absolument aucune pitié. Quand je rentre dans ma phase « Leah la pleureuse »… bah… je pleure.

Ensuite, il y a la phase « Leah le ouistiti ». Ce nom me vient de ma première déception amoureuse, en troisième année, quand le garçon que j'aimais m'a dit que je ressemblais à un cactus, et pas beau cactus. Non, le cactus bien moche, bien laid, avec des espèces de verrues partout sur la gueule. Et une fois dans le dortoir, je m'étais mise à sauter partout telle une boule de nerf incontrôlable en exagérant les mimiques du garçon qui m'avait brisé le cœur.

Après la phase « Leah le ouistiti », j'entre dans la phase « Leah le légume qui se lamente sur son sort ». Ma phase en cet instant même. Cela consiste à s'asseoir près du feu de la salle commune et à regarder les flammes ronger les bûches avec amour et sensualité. Et à dire pleins de conneries. Parce que c'est comme ça que je me console. Et puis, dans cette même phase, j'écoute de la musique déprimante sur les échecs amoureux des chanteurs. Et je me dis que finalement, je n'ai pas une vie trop merdique. Sauf qu'à peu près tous mes chanteurs sorciers ET moldus ont embrassé quelqu'un. Et là, bim ! Je rechute dans la dépression.

Et durant ces trois premières phases, Rachel me regarde sans savoir si je momentanément débile ou si elle doit se secouer et me sortir de là. Le plus souvent, elle préfère opter pour la première option. Ça lui laisse plus de temps pour préparer son plan d'attaque « La reconquête de Leah ». Mon petit journal chéri, finalement, y a que toi dans ma vie et si je pouvais, bah, moi, je t'épouserai. Voilà ce que Rachel veut à tout prix éviter. Parce qu'une fois que j'ai entamé la phase « Leah la furie enragée », Rachel passe son temps à éviter que je ne promette de me marier avec tout ce qui passe sous ma main : objet comme être humain. Saviez-vous que je devais épouser à peu près la moitié des vêtements de ma meilleure amie ? Et je ne parle même pas des balais de la réserve.

Et si maintenant, je prenais le temps de t'expliquer mon titre d'entrée d'aujourd'hui ?

Alors, alors… Tout d'abord, aujourd'hui, alors que le feu devrait me réchauffer et me rendre tout mon courage, ce petit merdeux ne voulait même pas s'allumer correctement et même nos sorts n'y changèrent rien. Du coup, je trouvai ça vraiment salop de sa part. Et le comble du comble, c'est qu'on m'avait piqué mon quarante-cinq tour de compilation sur la dépression amoureuse selon Leah Duncan.

Du coup, il a fallu que j'emprunte celui de Rachel où, malgré les chansons dépressives, chaque histoire se finissait bien. Par Merlin, je détestais ma vie.

« Oui, ce n'était qu'un putain de bisous sur la joue ». Et alors, avais-je envie de répondre à ma pauvre meilleure amie qui ne savait plus où se planquer pour éviter mes sauts d'humeurs et mes lancers de mouchoirs pleins de morves dégoulinante et gluante. Pire que celle d'un troll, entre nous. Oui ce n'était qu'un baiser. Mais on parlait de Grace. Cette petite strangulot de Grace. Cette suceuse de sang qu'était Grace. Cette… Grace quoi ! Hier c'était le bisou chaste et épuré de Grace et aujourd'hui, elle lui fourrait sa langue de vipère dans le bec. Merlin pitié, chasse cette image de ma tête. Je suis encore une innocente gamine de seize ans.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais. J'avais imaginé Sean plus subtil, moins futile (voilà que je mets à jouer avec les rimes) et je m'étais trompée. Encore une fois. Et rien qu'à cet pensée, j'étais dégoutée d'aimer un type pareil. Oh parce que je l'aimais encore. Ah oui. Oui, oui, oui. Je m'étais réellement entichée de ce pauvre imbécile de Serpentard.

Mais qu'il tombe ! Et que la chute soit réellement douloureuse. Qu'il ait tellement mal qu'il en pleure comme un petit enfant devant sa sucette qui vient de tomber dans le nid de poils des aisselles de sa grand-mère, au pied du lit. Et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais avaler.

Oh mais il ne tombera pas, vu qu'il a trouvé la bonne…

Et qu'il l'a probablement déjà embrassé une bonne putain de dizaine de millier de fois.

Ô diable ces imbéciles heureux. Je veux me liquéfier. Je veux épouser… LE CANAPE ! Rachel vient de voir la lueur qui a traversé, l'espace d'un instant, mon regard. Elle gémit un « Oh non… », éreintée, et se précipite vers moi avant que je ne te lâche, mon cher journal, pour m'éventer.

D'après toi, je me mets à genoux ?

Sur ces paroles réconfortantes, Leah Duncan s'en va demander la moitié du mobilier de Poudlard et ses habitants en mariage, parce que les partoozes, c'est franchement mille fois mieux que d'être seule. A côté d'un feu qui gît à l'état de braise dans la cheminée et d'un tourne-disque qui va être déglingué dès que je serais sortie de cette pièce par un de mes camarades, dans l'espoir que je ne l'utilise plus jamais de ma vie.

A demain,

Ta très dévouée Leah Duncan qui est entrée dans la phase « Leah la furie enragée ».

* * *

 **Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus drôle que d'écrire sur une Leah déprimée. Mais promis, j'arrange tout ça dans le dernier chapitre. Et oui, l'histoire touche à sa fin ! Mais genre, fin de fin, hein !**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Leah pourra toujours venir vous faire un coucou, si l'envie lui prends !**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à me suivre ou à suivre l'histoire pour ne pas rater la fin ! :D**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Elwyn**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Pages 50 à 55

**Hellow !**

 **Alors avant que vous n'ayez des envies de meurtres par-ci, par-là, je voulais juste vous informer que ce chapitre ne serait pas le dernier.**

 **Oui. J'ai craqué. Oui, ce n'est pas bien. Oui. J'avais dit après le 8, c'est fini.**

 **Mais si vous en voulez plus, moi, je vous laisse sur cette fin ! *le sadisme***

 **En attendant, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews par MP vu que j'avais le temps !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Horreur, je n'ai déjà plus de place ! – Pages 50 à 55**

Quand je me réveillais, dimanche matin, Rachel me toisait avec méfiance. Elle se tenait debout, face à moi, les yeux plissés, guettant chez moi les derniers signes de ma phase « Leah la furie enragée ». Heureusement pour moi, tout c'était terminé quelque part dans les cachots. _Oui._ J'avais fait courir Hazelnutt jusque dans les cachots. Et à cet instant même, elle devait me détester.

« **Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te lever sans même t'excuser, Leah, je te préviens d'avance que tu ne bougeras pas d'un poil…** » me souffla-t-elle.

Je riais nerveusement.

« **J'ai faim** **!** » soufflais-je pour changer de sujet. « **Pas toi ?** »

Rachel ne battit même pas des cils. Elle était effrayante. Je regardai par-dessus son épaule pour ne surtout pas croiser son regard atomiseur et croisai rapidement les beaux yeux chocolat d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie, mais nous étions plutôt une bonne paire, quand il s'agissait de travailler d'arrache-pied sur les devoirs de runes et d'arithmancie. Nous étions de bonnes amies. Ça s'arrêtait là.

« **Tiens, Hermione, tu as super faim, non ?** » lui demandai-je, avec espoir qu'elle me réponde oui.

« **Evidemment, je meurs de faim !** » soupira-t-elle. « **Mais je dois d'abord aller rendre un livre à Madame Pince, si je ne veux pas me faire tuer.** »

Mon échappatoire.

« **Oh bah tient, moi aussi !** » m'exclamai-je en envoyant mes couvertures voler au pied de mon lit à baldaquin. « **Attends-moi !** »

Je me levais, attrapai une pile de fringues au hasard parmi celles qui m'appartenaient et me dirigeais vers notre salle de bain commune quand Rachel m'attrapa par le col de mon pyjama et me retint sans ménagement.

« **Leah Jo Duncan, vous n'allez nulle part !** » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« **Mais… mais… Et le repas ?** » murmurai-je, apeurée. « **On va le rater !** »

« **On a encore une vingtaine de minute avant que le service ne commence. Détends-toi. Et discutons.** »

Je lègue mon autel dédié à Severus Rogue à ma Mirza, ma jolie et gentille chouette qui m'aime, elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis assise par terre, sur le parquet de notre dortoir, à regarder Rachel, debout, les mains sur les hanches.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si en colèreuh…** » pleurnichai-je d'une voix d'enfant pour amadouer ma meilleure amie.

« **Sais-tu que tu as été ingérable, hier soir ?** » me réprimenda-t-elle, d'une voix sévère.

« **Bah, ça va, je suis juste allée jusqu'aux cachots…**

 **\- Et tu as demandé en mariage les chaussures de Rogue, qui passait dans le couloir.**

 **\- J'ai fait ça ?**

 **\- Et aussi sa cape.**

 **\- Je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir…**

 **\- Et…**

 **\- Parce qu'en plus, il y a un encore un** _ **et**_ **?** »

Rachel s'était radoucie et se moquait même un peu de moi. Elle hocha la tête et reprit d'une voix toujours aussi dure.

« **Tu as prétexté que tu voulais régler tes comptes avec Sean…** » poursuivit Hazelnutt. « Et…

 **\- Et quoi ?!**

 **\- Tu as foncé tête baissée dans un mur en pensant qu'il y avait derrière la salle commune des Serpentard. Comme ça ne s'ouvrait pas, vu qu'il n'y avait aucune porte sur ce mur, tu l'as demandé en mariage. Au moment où Sean passait par-là pour rejoindre sa maison.** »

Qu'on me tue. Maintenant. Je vous en prie. J'avais atteint les sommets du _non-douisme_. Et pourtant, en seize ans d'existence, j'avais eu le temps de faire beaucoup, beaucoup de chose. Je me demandais où allait me conduire cette énorme bêtise quand je sentis la douleur qui revenait peu à peu à mes temps. Sacré mal de crâne, ouais. Bien jouée, Leah. Maintenant, tu sais que les murs et toi, c'est pour toujours.

Rachel soupira et se baissa pour être à ma hauteur.

« **Je sais que ça fait bobo, d'avoir le cœur brisé.** » murmura-t-elle pour me réconforter. « **Mais ce que je sais mieux que personne, c'est que ce petit Sean, il a vraiment fait battre ton petit cœur.** »

J'hochais la tête, avec l'envie de me remettre à pleurer. Quand Rachel prétendait savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir le cœur brisé, je me demandai si elle ne me mentait pas pour me redonner contenance. Mais elle avait bien raison sur un point, j'étais raide dingue de Sean.

« **Tu les as vu, hier, n'est-ce pas ?** » soufflais-je, en détournant les yeux. « **Grace et Sean.** »

« **Aaron les as vu.**

 **\- Et ? Non, en fait, je ne veux même pas savoir.**

 **\- Justement, c'est là où je voulais mon arriver. Tu aurais dû…** »

Je regardai Rachel avec horreur.

« **T'es sérieuse, là ?** » soufflai-je en me relevant. « **Tu vas pas non plus me parler de leur idylle alors que tu viens de me dire que tu as compris que j'étais vraiment dingue de lui.**

 **\- Mais attends, Leah ! Je n'ai même pas commencé !** » rétorqua-t-elle, du tac au tac, agacée. « **Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.**

 **\- Mais je ne veux pas savoir dans quel sens tournent leurs langues ! Je veux pas savoir à quel point il est heureux !** »

Je m'étais dirigée d'un pas rageur vers la porte de la salle de bain et m'étais enfermée à l'intérieur. Bien Leah ! Bien ! Voilà que tu te comportais comme une gamine de douze ans. Je commençai à m'habiller sans réagir à ma meilleure amie qui toquait avec empressement à la porte en me traitant de _bourrique butée_. Puis il y eut un silence.

« **Okay, Leah. T'as gagné. On fait comme si j'avais rien dit, on oublie Sean et Grace et on va manger quelque chose !** » proposa Rachel. « **Maintenant, tu grandis un peu et tu déverrouilles cette porte.** »

J'obtempérais. Rachel entra, me dévisagea, soupira et attrapa un élastique dans ma trousse de toilette. Elle me fit une tresse rapide, me donna quelques conseils pour soulager mon mal de crâne et donner à ma tête un aspect visuel esthétique. Histoire que personne ne pense que j'aie pleuré pendant deux jours en maudissant Grace à l'aide de poupée vaudou.

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle en même temps qu'Aaron qui me prit dans ses bras avant de me raconter à quel point il était fier de mes nombreuses fiançailles, auquel il comptait chanter une chanson en dansant dans un costume de lapin aguicheur. Cette image eut raison de ma mauvaise humeur pour quelques instants et nous éclatâmes tous trois de rire avant que Rachel ne le regarde avec une pointe d'agressivité dans les yeux qui disait : « Si jamais tu fais ça, Aaron, je te renie. ». Puis je croisais le regard de Sean. Et le baromètre de la joie de vibre chuta de quinze degré. Et cet imbécile qui me faisait un signe de la main, avec un grand sourire. Hypocrite. Je refusais net de le calculer et passais mon chemin. Dans ta tête, monsieur fait son malin.

Une fois à table, je me jetai sur mon petit déjeuner avec un appétit de dingue. J'en avais marre de prendre des kilos à causes des hommes, mais il fallait avouer qu'à Poudlard, j'avais toujours bien mangé. Et si en plus, on me donnait une excuse… Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'allais résister à la tentation de ces œufs brouillés qui me faisaient de l'œil. Et puis merde, j'avais suffisamment fait attention à ma ligne pour Sean. Je pouvais bien souffler un coup.

« **Disch…** » interpellai-je Rachel, entre deux bouchées, **« Il a dit quoi, Chean ?**

 **\- Hum, quand ?** » demanda Hazelnutt qui avait l'habitude que je lui parle la bouche pleine.

Je lui lançais un regard entendu.

« **Ah là**! » se souvint-elle. « **Il est arrivé en courant juste après que tu aies mis un coup de boule au mur.**

 **\- Il est intervenu ?**

 **\- Je l'ai pas laissé t'approcher. Tu aurais pu le mordre.**

 **\- C'est pas faux. Et ensuite, il s'est passé quoi ?**

 **\- Tu as glissé contre le mur en pleurnichant. Puis tu as dit que, je te cite, comme le garçon que tu aimais ne voulais pas de toi, tu te demandais si lui, le mur, le si beau et si froid mur, dans toute sa dureté et sincérité de pierre grise, voulait bien t'épouser.**

 **\- Par Merlin. Parfois, j'aimerai avaler ma langue. Et Sean ?**

 **\- Il m'a demandé si tu allais bien ? Il s'est inquiété.**

 **\- Tu parles. Lui qui vient de briser le cœur, il s'inquiète. Quel chien.**

 **\- Je lui ai répondu que tu avais avalé un produit des frères Weasley qui traînaient dans le coin. C'est passé crème.**

 **\- Sans toi, je serais perdue !** »

En même temps, il était toujours là où j'étais au mauvais moment. Ou plutôt j'étais toujours là où il allait. Finalement, je n'avais pas besoin d'embrasser langoureusement Goyle pour passer pour une harceleuse de première catégorie. Quand soudain, Rachel disparaît de mon champ de vision. Pop ! Comme ça, sans prévenir. Sans dire : « Hey, j'y vais ». Pop ! Quelqu'un s'assoit face à moi, et ce n'est pas Hazelnutt.

« **Salut Leah !** »

Horreur, c'est Sean.

Je le regarde, croise ses magnifiques iris, baisse les yeux, trouve que soudain, pleurer, ce serait vachement chouette. Puis j'imagine que je lui en colle une. Et ça me fait un bien fou.

« **Comment va ta tête ?** » demande-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Arrête de jouer ta comédie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sean ? Ma tête, elle irait mieux si tu m'avais pas poignardé par derrière, monstre.

« **Mieux, merci…** »

Et merde. Je ne l'ai ni insulté, ni engueulé.

« **Alors, tu épouses le mur ?** » essaya-t-il pour établir une conversation avec moi.

Mais je ne veux pas te parler, Sean. Allez, oust ! Va tourner autour de ta chère Grace.

« **Ouais… Ce petit coquin me faisait de l'œil.** » répondis-je en cherchant Aaron du regard, gênée.

Purée, j'étais censée être en colère. Pas faire de l'humour. Bon sang ! Je repérais Aaron, près de la porte. Il était avec Rachel. Et ces deux enfoirés m'espionnaient. Encore un de leurs coups à deux balles ? Qu'espéraient-ils ? Que Sean allait quitter la très torride Grace pour une petite loque des ruelles comme moi ?

« **Il est pas le seul…** » murmura Sean en se penchant vers moi, dans un souffle.

Je me raidissais. Que venait-il de dire ? Alerte ! Panique ! Panique à bord ! Beau brun en approche ! Il va… m'embrasser ? Bon sang ? On fait comment ? C'est dans quel sens la langue ? Et s'il ne met pas la langue ? Et si je lui bave dessus, et si… et si… Non mais attends, je suis en colère.

 **« Ouais… y a aussi Grace.** » rétorquais-je, durement.

Sean recula, surprise.

« **Hein ?** »

Je le foudroyai du regard. Lançant un regard furtif vers mes deux meilleurs amis, je vois Rachel qui est en train de s'énerver toute seule sur le fait que je viens de repousser Sean et Aaron qui chercher à la retenir de commettre un meurtre.

« **Bah, Grace. C'est ta copine, non ?** » soufflai-je, un tantinet trop amère à mon goût.

« **Mais Leah, pourquoi est-ce que Grace serait ma petite amie ?**

 **\- Je vous ai vu à Pré au Lard. Elle te rejoignait. Elle t'a fait un baiser sur la joue.**

 **\- Oui, et ?**

 **\- Bisous sur la joue aujourd'hui, langue dans la gorge demain ! C'est le crédo de Grace.**

 **\- Arrête de divaguer, Leah, c'est absurde !**

 **\- C'est toi qui es absurde. T'as une bombe pareille dans ton jeu et tu fais genre de t'intéresser à une crotte de Scrout comme moi ?**

 **\- Enfin ! T'arrêtes ta crise un peu ?**

 **\- Non, tu vas m'écouter, Sean. J'en ai marre de te courir après. J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt que tu n'étais pas ce gars profond et différent ! Viens pas m'utiliser comme bouche-trou. Une fille qui me résiste, tu parles. C'est Grace qui t'a passé le collier au cou.**

 **\- Je t'en prie, Leah, descend d'un ton avec moi !**

\- **J'espère de tout cœur que la prédiction d'Aaron est réelle.** »

Je me levais sans finir mon assiette et daignais à peine regarder Sean, tant j'étais en colère. Et tellement libérée. Je venais de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et ça faisait un bien fou.

« **Leah. Grace est une de mes cousines !** » s'exclama Sean, contrôlant avec beaucoup de dextérité sa colère. « **Je ne sortirai jamais avec elle !** »

Pop. Quinze mille tonnes et des poussières venaient de tomber sur mes épaules. Je regardai Sean, hébétée. L'imbécile heureuse, c'était moi. Même Rachel avait essayé de me prévenir et j'avais refusé de l'écouter.

« **Je… Je…** »

Et parce que je ne voyais pas d'autres échapatoire pour moi, je quittais la Grande Salle au bord des larmes, après m'être ridiculisée devant la moitié de l'école et d'avoir ruiné toutes mes chances avec Sean.

Il eut beau crier mon prénom pour me retenir, je me sentais beaucoup trop honteuse pour lui faire face maintenant. Et il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que la prédiction d'Aaron devienne ou non une réalité.

* * *

 **Donc Maintenant, je suppose que vous en voulez à ma peau ?**

 **Au départ, le chapitre devait clore l'histoire. Sauf que je voulais ajouter quelques petits trucs et de fil en aiguille, ça faisait un mac de chose en trop à raconter et un chapitre trop long. Du coup…**

 **Bah du coup, coupé en deux ! A bientôt pour le prochain !**

 **Elwyn**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Pages 55 à 60

**Hello !**

 **Je suis de retour avec le dernier chapitre des Confidences !**

 **J'espères qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! :3**

 **Bonne lecture et merci, vraiment, à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et qui se sont abonnés !**

* * *

 **Et elle vécut malheureuse, parce qu'elle était une imbécile heureuse – pages 55 à 60**

« **Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir que ma prédiction allait se réaliser ?** » se défendit Aaron, devant les joueurs de l'équipe Serpentard et certains professeurs.

Comment en étions-nous arrivés ici ? C'est une bonne question. Et l'inspecteur Leah va vous répondre.

Je déambulais depuis une demi-heure dans les couloirs du château, à la recherche d'un endroit où les cris enragés de la foule ne viendraient pas me déranger. Trop honteuse pour me montrer en publique, j'avais préféré laisser Rachel aller seule au match. J'avais royalement gaffé et je ne m'en remettais pas. Comment pouvait-on être aussi nulle ? Non, ne répondez pas, je ne veux pas savoir.

Donc je marchais. Sans but, sans idée de ma destination, tant qu'elle était loin du stade et à l'abri du vent. Je voulais me vider l'esprit, aérer ma connerie, afin qu'elle soit moins incontrôlable. Nota bene, il faut que je pense à m'acheter une laisse à idioties. Ça devrait simplifier ma vie.

Vie que je venais accessoirement de foutre en l'air. Bon, j'exagère. Ce n'était que la moitié qui venait de partir en bonbon, sous forme d'une tirade enragée et totalement faussée. Et en plus, Rachel m'avait fait la morale. « Si tu m'avais écoutée… » Et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna… ça va, c'est bon. Je sais que je suis stupide et que je n'ai pas un gramme de matière grise dans le cerveau, mais avait-elle vraiment besoin de me le rappeler ?

Quand soudain, au détour d'un couloir, quelqu'un me saute dessus. A l'odeur de transpiration masculine et testoséronienne de mon bon vieux Aaron, je devine aisément que mon meilleur ami vient de retrouver ma trace dans cet immense château.

« **Leah !** » crie-t-il.

« **Aaron !** » crie-je en retour.

« **Mon dieu, Leah !** » s'exclame-t-il.

« **Par Merlin, Aaron !** » renchéris-je.

Bon d'accord, je m'amusais de cette situation. Et c'était mal. Puis soudain, je réalise que le silence est pesant dans le château.

« **Mais Aaron, le match est déjà fini ?** » demandai-je, surprise.

Mon meilleur ami ne répond pas, interdit. Je panique. Que s'est-il encore passé. Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait ?

« **Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, Leah !** »

Et Aaron me traîne d'un pas vif jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je rejoins avec lui la petite foule qui entoure un lit, composée d'Hazelnutt, quelques professeurs dont Rogue, Flitwick, Trewlaney et Dumbledore, ainsi que les membres des deux équipes de Quidditch de Serdaigle et Serpentard. Et dans le lit, allongé et inconscient, Sean semble totalement dépassé par la tournure des évènements.

« **Peut-être parce que vous l'avez lu dans une boule de cristal !** » gronda le professeur Rogue, se faisant plus menaçant que jamais.

Au moins, il tenait à ses élèves. Ce professeur était vraiment mon dieu.

« **Enfin, professeur Rogue !** » se défendit le pauvre Aaron, penaud. « **Puisque je vous dis que j'ai inventé cette prédiction !**

 **\- Inventer ?** » souleva Flitwick. « **Pourriez-vous être plus clair, Monsieur Holmes ?**

 **\- Eh bien, oui, il y avait des dessins dans la boule…** » expliqua mon meilleur ami. « **Mais ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ceux que j'ai prédit à Sean.** »

Le professeur Dumbledore se gratte le menton, pensif.

« **Monsieur Holmes, veuillez éclairer ma pensée, je vous prie. Si vous dites n'avoir pas tenu compte des dessins que la fumée de la boule de cristal formait, quel était votre but en faisant une telle prédiction ?** »

Aaron se mit à rougir, gêné. Il me lança un regard et j'hochais la tête en pensant qu'après cette discussion, je pourrais aller me pendre.

« **J'ai fait ça pour aider une amie. Je connaissais les sentiments de Sean, comme ceux de mon amie… et je me suis dit qu'en poussant un peu les choses, avec une fausse prédiction,…** »

Okay. Je préférais m'enterrer. J'étais indigne de toutes funérailles.

« **Et finalement, la prédiction s'est avérée être vraie !** » s'écria un joueur de Serpentard. « **Monsieur, nous devrions renvoyer Holmes. Il a mis en danger son camarade.**

 **\- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Crabb !** » ordonna Trewlaney. « **Ce n'est que les aléas de cette art si complexe qu'est la divination…**

 **\- Les aléas de votre soi-disant '** _ **art**_ **' ont envoyé un de mes élèves à l'infirmerie, professeur Trewlaney !** » intervint Rogue, d'une voix sifflante.

Aaron se tassait sur place. Il était horriblement mal à l'aise.

« **Le pire** » avoua finalement mon meilleur ami, « **c'est que cette cruche n'a même pas réussis à saisir sa chance…** »

Je regardais Aaron, indignée. Bouffon. Petit bouffon. Tu ne perdras rien pour attendre.

« **Toujours est-il que cette affaire est fort originale !** » s'amusa Dumbledore qui avait capté notre échange de regard. « **Allons, allons, nous avons eu des blessés plus grave et le Quidditch est un sport dangereux. Laissons donc le bénéfice du doute à Monsieur Holmes et retournons plutôt fêter la victoire de nos deux maisons qui sont arrivées ex-aequo.** »

Nous laissâmes donc Sean derrière nous, avec l'impression que cette histoire ne tenait pas sur un fil. Et moi, je me sentais horriblement coupable. Si j'avais embrassé Sean, il ne serait pas tombé.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je me rendais à un cours de potion, le professeur Dumbledore m'interpella.

 **« Je vois que vous ne vous séparez plus de votre journal…** » murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à mes affaires que je tenais contre moi.

« **Eh bien, Professeur, je…**

 **\- Je comprends. C'est agréable de pouvoir se confier tout entier à un morceau de journal. Et bien moins dangereux que de le dire à vos meilleurs amis.**

 **\- Je leurs dit tout !** » m'indignais-je.

Je parlais potins et journal intime avec mon directeur. Ma vie était une suite d'incohérences étranges.

« **Oui, oui.** » me calma le professeur d'un geste tranquille de la main. « **Vous savez, Aaron est venu me voir dans mon bureau.** »

Qu'avait-il encore pu dire sur moi, celui-là ?

« **Il m'a raconté l'histoire de la prédiction.**

 **\- Oh. Rien que ça.**

 **\- Et je me disais qu'il fallait que je vous avertisse d'une chose, Miss Duncan.** »

Il s'arrêta pour me faire face et m'offrit un sourire chaleureux.

« **Oui, professeur ?**

 **\- Votre vie ne se déroule pas sur le papier, mais dans la réalité de l'instant présent.** »

Le message était clair. Et je venais de le prendre en pleine face. C'est juste que tout fût plus facile, sur le papier. J'hochais la tête et faisais comprendre au professeur que je devais aller travailler. Sinon, Rogue allait me décapiter. Et décapitée, je ne pourrai pas vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais !

« **Au passage, Miss Duncan… Votre ami va sortir de l'infirmerie.** »

Regard de supplique. _Laissez-moi y aller, professeur !_ demandent mes yeux de chien battu. Dumbledore sourit. Il se moque de moi et je m'en contre fiche.

« **J'irais glisser un mot au professeur Rogue.** »

Si je pouvais, je ferais un câlin au professeur Dumbledore, mais j'ai encore une once de retenue. J'abandonne l'idée d'aller en cours et je me précipite vers l'infirmerie. Destination mon destin.

« **Sean…** »

Je le regardai, tremblotante. Il était là, debout, me souriant de toutes ses dents, adossé à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude et avait l'air sincèrement content de me voir. Je m'approchais de lui, sans trop savoir quoi lui dire. Et soudain, j'avais envie de fuir. Mon cœur s'est violemment emballé et je me suis rendue compte que je n'arriverai pas à dire quoique ce soit. Heureusement que Sean était là pour parler à ma place.

« **Maintenant que je suis tombé, je veux savoir.**

 **\- Savoir ? Savoir quoi ?**

 **\- Si ça fait mal d'embrasser la fille dont on est follement amoureux.** »

Bon sang, oui ! Embrasse-moi maintenant. Comme si ta vie en dépendait.

« **Je prends ce silence pour un oui.** »

Et la seconde suivante, ses lèvres s'écrasaient contre les miennes avec une impatience fiévreuse. Lui aussi, il l'avait attendu, ce moment. Et à cet instant, alors qu'il m'attirait contre lui pour m'embrasser encore et encore et que mes jambes se dérobaient sous l'émotion de deux cœurs qui sont en train d'exploser, je me rendis compte d'une chose.

La vie, c'est quand même diablement mieux.

« **Duncan ?** » murmura finalement Sean en me couvant de son magnifique regard.

« **Oui ?**

 **\- Finalement, tomber, ça fait un peu plus mal.** »

Imbécile.

* * *

 **Et voilà, les _Confidences_ sont officiellement terminées. **

**N'hésitez pas à lire et relire cette histoire dans vos périodes de dépression, parce que se moquer de Leah, ça fait un bien fou (Okay, je suis un monstre avec mes personnages.)**

 **En ce qui concerne mes prochains écrits, quelques uns m'ont demandé de poursuivre ma fiction _Je suis un Malefoy_. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je me lançais dans un tel projet ! :3 **

**Sinon, j'ai prévu de ré-écrire une fiction Harry Potter avec ma première OC (je préfère les OCs...). On verra bien.**

 **J'espère vous croiser au détour de mes/vos histoires !**

 **Bisous**

 **Elwyn**


End file.
